


milky way

by rimjhim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimjhim/pseuds/rimjhim
Summary: renjun and donghyuck stargaze together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	milky way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stray_Avocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Avocado/gifts).



> writing block sucks, but i've finally gotten over it! 
> 
> this is a fic for shan, one of my dearest friends. i'm really sorry that this was late but i hope it you still like it <33

Donghyuck is looking into infinity. The stars above him are all the little threads that are stitched together to make the tapestry that is the night sky. It’s difficult to focus on one point, as his eyes flicker to the next group of stars which he thinks is a constellation. Honestly, he doesn’t know even one, but he’ll never say that aloud. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

The voice comes from Renjun, who is laying to his right. His eyes are also fixated on the view above them, full of wonder. In Donghyuck’s opinion, not even Sirius could outshine the brightness that he sees in them. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Donghyuck answers.

Despite it still being August, the cool breeze sends a shiver through Donghyuck. The cold tile of the rooftop didn’t help. 

Unfortunately for him, Renjun notices. “You didn’t wear a sweatshirt?”

“No.” Donghyuck frowns. “I didn’t think you would be dragging me up to your roof at 3 in the morning.”

“You’re the one who said you couldn’t sleep,” Renjun argues back.

“It’s jetlag!” Donghyuck groans. “I’ve been traveling nonstop.”

Renjun quirks a brow. “Then why did you travel back to Jilin with me?”

 _Because being with you never feels tiring_ , Donghyuck thinks. 

He stays silent and Renjun takes it as a victory for him. “Here.” He takes the blanket he had wrapped around him and spreads it over their bodies. “My parents will get mad about me getting it dirty, but I think I can handle them.”

Donghyuck’s body and heart feel warmer when the blanket is draped over his arms and Renjun scoots closer to him. It’s enough for him to feel alive and wide-awake. 

“So, what do you see?” Donghyuck asks as an attempt to break the silence. 

“The same thing as you,” Renjun replies in a cocky tone. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Donghyuck pouts. “We don’t see it the same way. All I see are little lights in a sea of darkness while you see all the constellations and planets and stuff,” he rambles. 

Renjun purses his lips together in thought. “Never thought of it that way.”

“That’s what I’m here for!”

Renjun shoves Donghyuck lightly. “Don’t get too full of yourself.” A moment later, an arm is around his waist. 

Donghyuck’s head falls onto Renjun’s shoulder, snickering. Although he can’t see it, he knows that Renjun is rolling his eyes. They both know that Renjun can push him away. Yet his warmth never leaves Donghyuck’s side. 

Donghyuck doesn’t want it to. 

Donghyuck listens to Renjun. The silence is occupied by his voice, a smooth and melodic tone that he doesn’t need to modify for an audience. That’s because the only person would be Donghyuck, and they both know that Donghyuck would give a standing ovation for whatever Renjun chooses to say. He doesn’t want this moment to slip away from his fingertips. Renjun’s hands are cupped in his, making sure that they stay warm. 

Donghyuck is only a little familiar with what Renjun tells him about. Constellations, the solar system, the Milky Way, and the universe at large. He doesn’t understand too much, but he tries his best to grasp onto them. 

“Just like us,” Renjun explains, “the night sky is alive and always changing.”

“Wait, alive?”

Renjun gives a silent nod. 

Donghyuck sits up quickly, trying to put the pieces together in his brain as quickly as he can. “So, if stars are alive, does that mean they die too?”

“You catch on fast,” Renjun notes. 

Donghyuck smirks. “One of my many talents.”

Renjun clicks his tongue, unamused. “Anyway.” He turns his hand to lace their fingers together. “Not all the stars we see are still alive. Some of them are dead.”

Donghyuck looks up again. “If they’re dead, how can we still see them?”

“Stars die in different ways. Some of them explode, or some expand to fade away. The latter is what will happen to the sun when it eventually dies.

“The reason we can see them,” Renjun continues, “is that the light from dead stars travel the galaxy long after it dies. Sometime later, the cycle will repeat as the energy eventually becomes apart of a nebula. From there, a star is born.”

Donghyuck ponders on what Renjun said. They’re absorbing each other’s warmth now, but he doesn’t know how long it will be for. Like his life, the night sky will shift, never stopping. What will be brought to him the next day? Will he able to handle it?

With Renjun by his side, maybe, it will be bearable. 

“Renjun?” His voice is quiet again, but more serious. 

“Hm?”

“We’re not going to be with each other forever, but I think that your light will linger on me for the rest of my life,” Donghyuck confesses. 

Renjun’s grip on Donghyuck’s hand becomes tighter. Donghyuck notices and looks at up Renjun. Despite the darkness around them, he can see something on the corners of Renjun’s eyes. He swipes his thumb underneath them, feeling something wet on his fingertip. 

“Why are you crying?” Donghyuck asks softly.

“I don’t like thinking about that,” Renjun quietly sobs, “being away from you.” 

Without another word, Donghyuck pulls Renjun into his embrace fully. The stars are merely the audience now, watching them with their full attention. But the only thing that Donghyuck focuses on is Renjun. 

“I just can’t think about a life without you,” Renjun says, stuffing his face into Donghyuck shoulder. “I don’t even know how I was able to live without you before I met you. I need you, Donghyuck.”

“I don’t plan on letting you go,” Donghyuck whispers, rubbing Renjun’s back as an attempt to soothe him. “It’s like what you said about the solar system.”

“I said a lot of things about that,” Renjun chuckles. 

“What was it? Gravy?”

“Gravity?”

“Right! That!”

“You’re an idiot,” Renjun scoffs, but it makes him smile. 

“As I was saying, you said gravity is what keeps the planets in place and what has them orbit the sun on the same path each year.” 

“That’s correct. What are you getting at?” 

“Even if we disband and go our separate ways in the future, I want you to know something.” Donghyuck pulls away so he can look Renjun in the eyes. “Even if we won’t see each other every day, I’ll always be thinking of you. Your gravity is too strong for me to ever pull away from.”

_“And one day, when our time has come, we’ll meet again on the Milky Way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed reading this! writing it made me feel warm and fuzzy despite the chilly weather outside :] 
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/glitterlele)


End file.
